07-Ghost
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Hitsugaya Klein... seorang Thrall dari kerajaan Barsburg... berteman dengan Kaien... suatu hari dia menyerang Ayanami Ichimaru... lalu dia dipenjarakan... Kaien membantunya melarikan diri... lalu hitsu bertemu dengan Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Labrador!... bagaimana nasib Hitsu dan Kaien? baca aja sendiri... CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**07-GHOST.**

Ren: "Corry... Fic bru!... sooal ide lagi mentok!... anggap aja ini fic buat refreshing... oke?"

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo!...

07-Ghost punya Yuki amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara.

Warning : Ooc, Yaoi(mungkin chapter 4 or 5), dll.

* * *

Pagi itu tampak seorang Thrall dari kerajaan barsburg...

Dia berjalan sendirian sampai. "Hitsu-Chan!"...

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan tanpa menoleh pemuda itu menjawab " Ada apa?! Kaien!.".

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kaien hanya tersenyum!.

Kedua pemuda itu pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Lalu...

"Ehh... Bukankah itu Thrall? Ya... itu Thrall yang diambil dari kerajaan Barsburg!" ujar seorang pemuda yang tampak banci... yah... dia lah Yumichika Oak! Si pengecut Oak!.

Kaien yang mendengar itu langsung mencengkram kerah baju Yumichika Oak dan berkata " Apa kau bilang? Yumi Si pengecut oak?" balas Kaien.

"Cukup Kaien... memukul orang seperti itu hanya akan mengotori tangan mu... ayo pergi " ucap Pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Klein(nama anime Teito Klein!)..

Lalu Kaien pun mengikuti Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Heii... kau tidak bisa tidur ya?" tanya Kaien kepada Hitsugaya.

Lalu hitsugaya hanya menjawab " yah... karna besok kan hari terakhir kita berada didalam satu kamar!... besok kita sudah lulus dari kekaisaran!.. dan tidak mungkin aku tdk memikirkan teman baikku!".

BRUGH!...

Tiba-tiba air mata turun dari mata Kaien.

"oi... Kaien kau kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya. " kau... menganggap ku sebagai temanmu?!" tanya Kaien.

"Tentu Saja BAKA... Sudah tak usah dipikirkan! Ayo tidur BAKA"ujar Hitsugaya yang lalu tidur!..

Kaien pun ikut tidur.

* * *

"Para Kandidat yang mengikuti ujian Kekaisaran silahkan berbaris... kalian dibagikan menjadi 4 kelompok!" ujar (author gk tau namanya!)...

Lalu para anggota kekaisaran yang mengikuti ujian itu berbaris!..

"Hari ini kalian akan diuji langsung!... kalian akan melawan (author lupa namanya!)..." ucap Ayanami Ichimaru!.

Lalu Ayanami melepaskan seseorang yang sangat BESAR!

Semua dihabisi... sekarang hanya tinggal 3 orang... yaitu Yumichika Oak, Hitsugaya Klein, dan Kaien.

Yumi berada di jendela sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela sambil berkata " Heii... tolong... aku tdk mw mati!".

"Bukankah itu salah satu keluarga dari ningrat oak?!... " tanya Ketua Aizen Miroku!.

"Hai... " balas Ayanami Ichimaru!.

Creeengggggggg...

"Ayo Kaien... Gunakan Zaiphon mu!.." kata Hitsugaya.

Lalu Kaien mengaktifkan Zaiphonnya!... mereka berdua menyerang monster itu sampai...

Sampai monster itu kalah dan minta dibunuh.

Tetapi Hitsugaya tidak membunuhnya melainkan berkata " untuk apa aku membunuh mu?".

HYUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Zaiphon maha dahsyat menyerang si monster itu..

'ap-apa-apaan ini... kekuatan Zaiphonnya!... ' kata Hitsugaya Dalam Hati!.

"Sungguh menyedihkan!... tak bisa diharapkan!... Murid favorit ketua Miroku!.." ucap Ayanami singkat jelas dan padat.

Lalu Ayanami pergi meninggalkan tempat itu!.

* * *

Hitsugaya berjalan sendirian... dan tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan antara Ayanami dan Miroku.

Setelah mendengar.. dia melihat bahwa ayanami yang membunuh ayahnya... dia memegang kepalanya..

Dan...

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Hitsugaya menyerang masuk... mengaktifkan Zaiphonnya... menyerang Ayanami.

Tapi sayang... semua serangan Hitsu dapat ditangkis Ayanami.

Setelah itu Hitsu di kurung!..

"Heii... kau dengar itu?!... Thrall menyerang Ayanami!... dia Tidak akan selamat" ucap para anggota Kekaisaran.

* * *

Kaien yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas setelah tengah malam. Dia pergi ke sel kurungan Hitsugaya.

Setelah sampai dia melihat hitsugaya yang sudah membunuh para penjaga.

"Hitsu.." ucap dia pelan.

"Kaien... " balas Hitsu.

Tanpa panjang lebar Kaien menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan mambawanya lari.

"Cukup Kaien... aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan ku!" Kata Hitsugaya.

Kaien tidak memperdulikan omongan Hitsugaya. Dia terus membawa Hitsugaya lari.

Lalu mereka bertemu para penjaga.

Hitsugaya dan Kaien melompat melewati para penjaga.

Lalu ... Hitsugaya mengambil pisau dan menyandera kaien.

"Kaien... jika aku pergi sekarang... kita masih akan jadi teman kan?" tanya Hitsu.

"Ya... Tentu" Balas Kaien.

Lalu Hitsugaya melompat dan mengendrai HawkZile (kalo tak salah ini namanya)...

Ayanami menyerang dengan Zaiphon.

Hitsugaya menangkis dengan Zaiphon untuk mencegah terluka parah. Namun sekarang ini Hitsugaya Sudah terkena serangan dan terluka parah.

"sayonara Hitsu " ucap Kaien.

* * *

"hei... Ichigo... jangan memakai Hawkzile. Di tebing!" ucap Labrador( Author putuskan untuk memakai nama asli labrador di fic ini... karna author bingung siapa yang pantas memeranni labrador).

"ini bukan apa-apa. " Balas Ichigo.

"Benar kata Labrador..." Balas Hisagi.

Brangg...

Tebing runtuk...

Lalu Ichigo menangkap seorang bocah.

To Be Countinued.

Ren : "Hiyaahhh... selesai!"

Kaien : "Kenapa gue peranin Mikage?"

Ren : "No PROTES!"

Kaien : "Hai... "

Hitsu : " Please...

Ren " REVIEW".


	2. Kapitel 2 : 7TH DISTRIC

07 Ghost.

Yah... padahal author dah minta izin hiatus!... tapi kox balik lagi?!... gk usah basa-basi deh!... ayo ke Kapitel. 2.

Kapitel. 2 : 7TH DISCTRIC.

Tiba-tiba tebing runtuh dan hampir menimpa Ichigo. Lalu seorang bocah terjatuh. Ichigo segera menangkapnya dan terjatuh ke bawah tertimpa bebatuan.

"Bhuaaaaaaa... " Ichigo keluar dari bebatuan itu.

"Wah... wah.. ternyata masih hidup toh!" Ejek Hisagi. "Ada bocah terjun dari langit!. Khawatir sedikit Kek!" balas Ichigo.

"Anak ini...Tampaknya sedikit bermasalah ya... "Tambah Ichigo.

Di tengah kesadaran yang menipis. Aku melihat kampung halamanku. Begitu lembut. Begitu MENYIKSA!.

FlashBack.

"Bunuh hatimu dan Bertarunglah, Hitsugaya Klein!."Hitsugaya mengingat kembali perkataan Miroku aizen.

"Ktanya dia budak bekas lo..." Kata Yumi di pikirannya.

"namaku Kaien"..

"Bisakah kau titipkan anak itu padaku? Ayanami!"

"Tidak usah pedulikan budak itu!"

"Kau tidak ingat siapapun!"

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati mu!"

"Tunggu AYAH"

"Kau Harus tetap hidup!"

"Kelak kau akan tiba saatnya kau mengetahui misimu!"

End FlashBack.

"Hoi... bangun! Hoi..."

"Ohh... akhirnya melek juga. Yo Bocah!" Sapa Ichigo.

"bagaimana perasaa- UKHHH" Hitsugaya mendendang perut Ichigo.

"AHKKKKKKKKK" Rintih Ichigo memegangi perutnya.

Lalu Hitsugaya berlari kearah jendela lalu melompat.

Dan Ichigo segera menangkap baju Hitsugaya dan berkata " hoi... bocah.. ini lantai 4 tahu!. Baru pertama kali kulihat orang mau bunuh diri sepaksa ini!".

"Lepaskan!" Hitsugaya meonta-ronta ingin lepas.

Hisagi mengangkat kakinya lalu meletakkannya dikepala Ichigo dan menbuat Ichigo jatuh tersungkur dan mengambil Hitsugaya dengan perlahan lalu berkata "Kau senang ya, menindas anak kecil ini?".

"Salah paham oi.." balas Ichigo.

" Namaku Hisagi!" kata Hisagi memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Labrador" kata Labrador.

"Terus yang matanya galak itu cuekin saja!" ujar Hisagi sambil memakaikan kacamatanya.

"Aku Ichigo.. awas aja kau nanti Hisagi!" Ancam Ichigo.

"Aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit order ini!... jadi berterima kasih lah, Bocah sialan!" Kata Ichigo. " Order?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"yah... begini-begini kami ini uskup loo..." kata Ichigo.

'Bohong Buangett!' Batin Hitsugaya dalam hati setelah melihat ada beberapa buku porno di tangan Ichigo(Maklum!... Frau suka buku porno eehehehe)...

"Disini adalah Barsburg order Distric 7." Kata Labrador.

"Kau datang darimana?" Tanya Labrador!.

'aku sudah pergi sejauh itu...!' batin hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Ituu..."

"Kau... orang kekaisaran?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan sentuh dan JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MEREKA!" Bentak Hitsugaya sambil nyakar Ichigo.

"kali ini malah nyakar! dasar Kucing liar nggak tahu disayang!" Ujar Ichigo.

"Kami sudah melihat cap di punggunmu!" Kata Hisagi.

"Kau seorang budak Thrall, bukankah demikian?" Tambah hisagi.

"Tidak usah khawatir!... Pertemuan kita pastilah suatu bimbingan dari Tuhan... Kami akan menyembunyikanmu!" Tambah Hisagi lagi.

"Rantai itu digunakan pihak militer untuk membelenggu budak mereka... kemungkinan besar takkan bisa dilepas sampai kau diserahkan kembali paada pembeli " Setelah selesai bebrbicara Hisagi membetulkan kacamatanya layaknya Ishida.

"aku... itu..." Hitsugaya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras ya?" Ujar Labrador.

Lalu Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya di pundaknya dan berkata "...dasar... Kalau kau orangm iliter, kami sudah menguburmu disana, tahu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kamar Mandi" Balas Ichigo.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak hitsugaya.

"Aih!... anak Domba yang sangat manis! Silahkan!silahkan kami akan membersihkanmu!" Kata para Suster.

"Su... suster?" Hitsugaya Terbengong emlihat para suster.

"Yap... tolong ya!" Kata Ichigo.

"Manisnya!... KYA... Tidak masalah kami akan merawatmu!" Para Suster memeluk Hitsuagya.

"Waduh! Dia Terluka!" Kata Ichigo.

"Aku ikut membersihkan diri juga, boleh?" tanya Ichigo lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tapi... "Maaf, Pria dilarang masuk!" Para suster menonjok Ichigo sampai keluar berterbangan!(?).

"Besar!" Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Distrik 7 kekaisaran barsburg disebut juga teritori Tuhan." Kata salh satu suster.

"Disini Paus dari barsburg order yang memiliki kekuatan politik sebanding dengan pemerintah kekaisaran." Tambah suster.

"Kau aman disini!" Tambah suster lagi.

Hitsugaya tercengo melihat sebuah patung yang menyerupai Grim Reaper aka Shinigami aka Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Besar ya? Ini adalah pelindung tempat ini!." Kata Suster.

"Menurut legenda 1.000 tahun silam. Seorang dewa kematian bernama Verloren melarikan diri dari dunia langit setelah melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Manusia hidup dalam ketakutan akan teror sang Dewa Kematian. Raja langit iba terhadap manusia mengirim 7 utusan dari langit untuk menghentikan Verloren. Mereka disebut Seven GHOST konon, mereka berhasil menyegel Verloren di tanah ini." Jelas sang Suster.

"Seven... Ghost!" Ujar hitsugaya.

"menurut kabar angin mereka masih berkeliaran tiap malam, untuk menculik anak-anak nakal..." Tambah Suster.

"EHHHHH?! Betulan ada?!" Hitsugaya nampak Shock.

"Aku belum pernah lihat, tapi ceritanya sangat terkenla! Pasti patung ini bisa bergerak!" gumam Suster.

"Heeeeeeee..." Jerit Hitsugaya.

"Ohh... terus disini banyak toko suvenir! Ghost Manju ini lezat lo.." Tambah Suster.

"Patung ini disebut Zehel, sang pemotong jiwa. Masih ada enam patung lainnya, yang dikatakansebagai pelindung tanah ini. Barsburg order didirikan di tempat yang menjdaipusat keenam patung menjadi pusat kegiatan Religi orang-orang. Disini adalah tempat untuk menyokong hati rakyat! Tanpa Terkecuali Teritori para Dewa.!" Jelas Suster.

Lalu air mata turun dari mata Hitsugaya 'Lhoo...?. kenapa air mataku... kenapa... perasaan Rindu apa ini...' batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Hoo... kenapa nangis Berandal Cilik?" ejek Ichigo.

"ohhh... aku tahu! Pasti terharu melihat penampilanku ini, ya?" Kata Ichigo menampakkan giginya.

'GAK... Daripada itu kenapa kau pakai baju uskup?' tanya hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya duduk di taman bunga.

'Lolos dari militer memang sudah tercapai... tapi selanjutnya bagaimana?.. sulit dipercaya... aku ternyata anggota keluarga kerajaan Raggs yang telah hancur... kenapa orang itu membunuh ayah?... kalau saja kau adda disini Kaien, banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu...' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Tuan Uskup... Hah... tolonglah anak ini!" Seorang ibu membawa anaknya.

"ini..." Hisagi melihat tanda di dada anak itu. Lalu berkata " silahkan masuk!".

"Kabarnya tempat ini satu-satunya yang bisa membantu melepaskan kutukan Verloren." Ujar seseorang.

"Verloren? Bukannya itu Cuma dongeng?" Tanya seseorangnya lagi.

"Tidak kutukan Verloren benar-benar ada. Para Call yang dia lepaskan sebelum disegel terus berkeliaran mengumpulkan jiwa dengan mengabulkan 3 permintaan. Kabarnya mereka yang membuat kontrak dengan pesuruh verloren memiliki tanda di dadanya..." jelas salah seorang itu.

'kutukan? Kontrak? Mereka bicara apa?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kutukannya musnah!" Sorak Ichigo.

"Pulanglah dengan damai!" Ujar Hisagi.

Sedangkan Labrador hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Terima kasih!" Ujar ibu tadi.

"Para uskup gereja ini memang hebat!" ujar seseorang.

"Terimalah ucapan terima kasih yang hanya sekedar iini!" Kata Ibu itu.

"Tidak usah repot!" Kata Ichigo.

"Terima kasih!" Balas Hisagi.

' itu bisnis toh!...kayaknya aku pernah baca modus ini!' bati hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau teriama hah?" Tanya Ichigo." Dengan begini kita bisa memberi makan orang-orang kelaparan tau!" Balas hisagi.

"Tuan Uskup agung, saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas pertolongan anda!" Kata ibu tadi.

"tidak ada yang lebih kuat daripada jiwa yang mengharapkan keselamatan orang yang tercintanya. Semoga Tuhan memberkati anda berdua, nyonya." Kata Tuan uskup agung.

07-Ghost..

"Sepertinya dia memang jatuh disini!" ujar seorang anggota kekaisaran.

"Tidak ditemukan jasad di radius 1km... murid pak Miroku memang luar biasa." Ujar seseorang lagi.

"Tapi... Hitsuagya tidak mungkin mengubur HawkZile ini kan? Artinya ada orang lain berbaik hati membantunya!" ujar seseorang lagi.

"Tapi anehnya tidak ada jejak sedikit pun!" tambah orang itu.

"Ini buruk... kemungkinan besar mereka melarikan diri ke Gereja." Kata seseorang.

"Siap... saya akan segera mengirim orang..." lapor seseorang lagi.

"Tidak... jangan sampai distrik 7 ini juga disebut Teritori tuhan. Order memiliki apa yang disebut 'hukum Sanctuaria'. Semua orang yang datang mengharapkan perlindungan tak peduli pendosa sekalipun akan mendapat perlindungan mutlak. Militer maupun pemerintah tidak bisa menyentuh mereka." Jelas seseorang itu.

"Haa... memang benar-benar pusat order ya... luar biasa."

"Makanya, lota repot deh... gawat nih..."

"Kenapa anak baru? Wajahmu pucat loo..." Tanya seseorang.

"Saya teringat sebuah dongeng!" kata sang junior.

"Dongeng?" balas sang senior bingung.

"Kata nenek didalam order tinggal monster bernama Seven Ghost!" Jelas sang junior.

"Seven Ghosst?"

"Maksudnya ketujuh patung raksasa itu?"

"Dan konon hingga saat kini tujuh dewa kematian masih tertidur kalau kita melanggat hukum sanctuaria dan menerobosa masuk seenaknya..."Tambah junior.

"Jiwa mu akan dimakan oleh mereka!" Sang senior meneruskan kata-kata sang Junior. Sehinnga membuat sang Junior kaget setengah mati.

"Bercanda... aku juga belum pernah liat kox..."

"maa... maafkan kami!"

"Komandan."

"pokoknya... Mulai sekarang ini bukan lagi tanggung jawab kita!" Balas sang Senior.

07-Ghost.

Barsburg Order Perpustakaan pusat.

'tinggi bangett...' Hitsugaya tidak mencapai buku yang dia inginkan meskipun pake tangga. ' ukh'.

Lalu tiba-tiba buku itu diambil.

"terima ka- HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Hitsugaya setelah melihat ternyata itu sebuah boneka merangkat milik Hisagi. Lalu Hitsugaya terjatuh dari tangga dan Ichigo menangkapnya dan berakta "Boneka itu seram ya?".

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata Hisagimenghamiri mereka berdua.

"te... Terima kasih!" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Anuu... Boneka ini bisa bergerak? Orang ini pengguna Zaiphon!" kata Hitsugaya pada Hisagi.

"fufufufu... karna diberi cintaku. Ini ciptaanku, manis kan?" Tanya Hisagi lalu memeluk boneak menyeramkan itu.

"'Sejarah kekaisaran perang 10 tahun lalu' inikah yang kau cari?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Ahh... Terima kasih" Setelah Hitsuagya ingi n mengambil buku itu Ichigo berlari lalu menggendong Hitsugaya dan mengambil buku itu lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"Nyaris Saja!" Ujar Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan Sih kau itu?" tanya hitsugaya marah. Dia menggerutkan dahi nya.

"Hebat kau bisa menemukannya!" kata Ichigo.

"Hah?" Hitsugaya membuka buku itu. Tapi isinya adalah buku porno seketika hidung Hitsugaya langsung berdarah.

"yaa... karna masalah citra profesi, aku nggak mungkin terang-terangan kan? Bisa jadi masalah besar! Kalau disimpan di kamar pun lama-kelamaan nggak cukup tempat!" Kata Ichigo santai.

"Kamu bisa jadi uskup aja masalah besar tahu!" Hitsugaya langsung meninju Ichigo.

"Tahulah , sembunyikan pohon di hutan ehehe..." Kata Ichigo.

"Dan sebagai penemu pertama kau boleh jadi muridku" Tambah Ichigo.

"Orang ngomong didengar dong uskup cabul!" Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Oh... dan rahasiakan ini dari si maniak Boneka itu!- BAKHHHHH" Tambah ichigo yang lalu ditendang Boneka Hisagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Castor eh... salah maksudnya hisagi.

"aku ingin tahu tentang perang 10 tahun lalu!" Balas Hitsugaya.

"Menurut catatan sejarah...1000 tahun silam. Tersebutlah dua kerajaan besar yang memiliki kekuatan seimbang. Kekaisaran Barsburg yang memperoleh pemberkataan dari dewa disebut 'Mata Raphael's', dan kerajaan Raggs diberkati oleh 'Mata Michael's'. Kedua kerajaan saling menyokong dan menjaga kedamaian dunia dalam kurun waktu sangat panjang. Tetapi 10 tahun lalu kerajaan Raggs merusak perjanjian kerja sama dengan berusaha menguasai Mata Michale dan Raphael. Membawa mereka dalam perang dengan Barsburg dan akhirnya di hancurkan. Itulah yang tertulis di buku ini!" Jelas Hisagi panjang dikali sama Lebar = Tinggi author 132 Cm*Dihajar*.

" Apakah itu sungguh kenyataan" Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Ngapain bingung? Berandalan Cilik? Kenyataan itu tidak hanya satu tetapi ada banyak!" ujar Ichigo.

"jika kau tidak percaya dengan sejarah yang ditulis dibuku maka cobalah lihat dunia dengan matamu sendiri."Tambah Ichigo.

07-Ghost.

"Orang ini sedang mengurus taman?" Tanya Ichigo setelah melihat Labby-chan sedang mengurus Taman.

"ini Jimat umtuk mu!" Labrador memberikan sebuah bunga kepada Hitsugaya.

"? Terima Kasih!" Kata Hitsugaya lalu pergi.

"Semoga tuhan memberkatimu!" Kata Labrador!.

"Hitsugaya!... Syukurlah kau masih hidup!" Teriak Kaien tiba-tiba datang dan memelukknya.

"Pacarnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin Sahabatnya!" Balas hisagi.

-To Be Countinued-.

Zaiphon : jenis kekuatan supranatural. Kemampuan ini jarang terjadi dan dengan demikian sangat berharga. untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan cari di mbah Google.

-TouShiroShow(Toushiro Shiroren Show)-

Ren :" Yaa... Bales Reviuw!"

Hitsu : "Pertama dari **Lilyrn**... iya lanjut dah :3"

Ren : " Lanjut dari **Hikary Cresenti Raveni**. Wah bener ada 2 inu *diiket bunga ma Labby dan Di suiten sakamake ma Kaien*.

Ren : "Penasaran? Makanya baca donk!*promosi!*.

Labrador : "Seorang pemuda datang kepadanya... hanya bunga-bunga yang tahu jawabannya. Katakan padaku Ohana-san!"

Ren :" Review Plisss"


	3. Kapitel 3 : Darkness

07-GHOST

Kapitel. 3 : Darkness.

Fic By : Hitsugaya Shiroren.

Warning : Ooc, Gajee, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara.

Enjoy The Fic.

Don't Like Don't Read. FLAMERS Get OUT!

Kapitel.3 : Darkness.

"Silver Rose! Nama Lainnya adalah Bunga Pelindung! "Ujar Labrador seraya mengambil bunga Silver Rose.

"Tidak biasanya Labrador memberikan bunga itu pada orang lain! Kuharap ini bukan pertanda Buruk!" Ujar Hisagi.

Cklekkk...

Labrador tidak sengaja memotong salah satu bunga lalu menjerti "NO~~~~~~~ BUNGA KUUU~~~~~~" Teriak Labrador LEBAY!.

"om... berhenti om!(What? Masa Labrador yg unyu ini dipanggil om?#Cengo tingkat akut)" Ujar Ichigo.

"Kaien!" Bisa kita lihat Hitsugaya berlarian sambil menangis lalu memeluk Kaien(Ingat Fic ini udah dirombak! Jadi jgn protes kalau terlalu OOC).

"Hittsu... Syukurlah kau tidak mati karna jatuh dari Hawkzile dan menelan Gayung!" Ujar Kaien.

Lalu Kaien tiba-tiba pingsan!

07-GHOST

"Kaien? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Kaien yang sedang tidur.

"Tak apa... aku Cuma kurang Gizi... " Kata Kaien.

"Akhirnya kau kurang Gizi!" Kata Hitsugaya.

'enak aja... masa org Kurang Gizi disyukuri sih?" Tanya Kaien dalam Hati.

"Ahhh... Silver Rose ini... boleh kuberikan pada Kaien?" Tanya Hitsugaya seraya menunjukkan Silver Rose.

"Bunga itu... akan tidak ada artinya jika kau berikan pada inu ini!" Ujar Ichigo.

'ApaaA?' Tanya Kaien dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya!" Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu bocah... kau tidak boleh membunuh orang... ngomong2 dari kau kesini kau belum makan sesuap pun ya? Kalau meloloskan kesempatan ini kau harus Puasa sampai besok tahu!" ucap Ichigo sambil menggendong Hitsugaya.

"Aku lapar kox..."...

"Silahkan Makan!" Ujar Para Suster.

"Hidangan sederhana tapi makanlah banyak-banyak!"Ujar salah satu Suster.

"ini baik untuk menghancurkan Badan! "Tambah Suster lainnya.

"Terima Kasih!" Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Menu Hari ini adalah... Eye Staw!" Suster membuka penutupnya dan mempperlihatkan Sup Bola Mata.

"MATAAAAA!" hitsugaya langsung menutup makan itu.

"Wahh... makanan mewah nihh!" Ujar Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo menusukkan Garpu nya lalu memakan mata itu. Bisa kita lihat betapa Shocknya Hitsugaya.

"Yang lain? Tidak ada makanan lain?" Hitsugaya bolak balik sampai melihat Hisagi...

"Tidak makan?" Tanya Hisagi sambil memakan BUNGA!.. Hitsugaya Tambah Shock.

"Kalau tak mau aku ambil ya Berandal Cilik!" Ichigo menusukkan Mata itu dan hendak memasukkan nya kemulutnya tapi Hitsugaya mengubah arah dan memasukkannya ke mulut Hitsugaya.

"Hohohoh... yang pertama kalinya Lahap yaa!" Ujar Ichigo...

"... Enak" Gumam Hitsugaya sambil mengunyah Mata itu.

"Hari ini kita beruntung dapat memakan Eye Fish yg mewah ini!" Ujar salah satu Suster.

"Pada umumnya orang Order hidup dengan makanan sederhana seperti gandum, Sayur-Mayur, atau Ikan. Eye Fish serta Bunga yg bisa dimakan ini adalah produk khas Distric 7!..." Jelas Hisagi panjang dikali Lebay = Tinggi,.

"I... itu ikan toh..."

"memang selama ini kau hidup makan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Makanan Biasa seperti Protein, Pil VITAMINyang mudah diserap.!" Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Pantasan badanmu cebol!" Ujar Ichigo.

"O... iya kami belum tau namamu?" Tanya Suster.

"Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya Klein...!" Jawab hitsugaya.

07-GHOST

Distrik 1 Benteng Hawburg.

"Posisi Hitsugaya Kleinn sudah diketahui!"

"Jelaskan kenapa dia bisa kabur? Ayanami?"

07-GHOST

"Kakek? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada seorang kakek.

"Istri ku meninggal dunia. Dia dimakamkan disini. Tapi, kalau memikirkannya sendirian disini aku jadi tak bisa pulang. Selain itu, kami selalu berdua kalaupun aku pulang hanya sendirian."balas sang Kakek. "Aku sudah tak punya tempat untuk pulang!" tambah Kakek.

"Lhoo... kau juga punya mata yang sama denganku?" Tanya Kakek.

"ehh..?'

"Kita bertemu disini mungkin petunjuk Tuhan... bisakah kau ceritakan masa lalumu?" tanya Sang KAKEK!.

"kek... aku... tidak ingat... ingatanku hanya sepotong-potong." Balas Hitugaya.

"Begitukah? Itu ingatan yang penting bukan?" Kata Sang Kakek. "Ingatlah dengan Buruk!"Tambah kakek bangkotan itu.

FLASHBACK.

"father..."

"Anak buangan!"

Aku merasa sedih... dilempari batu oleh anak itu... akuberlari ke arah Father.. tapi ketika aku ingin memelukkknya... apa yg dia lakukan padaku? Dimelempar tongkat Sucinya hingga menyangkut dibajuku... aku jadi hiasan dinding T T...

"Kamu mau menangis dan memelukku lagi?" Tanya Father. "Karna itulah kamu selalu diejek anak-anak lain!... Jadilah kuat... kelak kau bisa berjalan sendiri!" Tambah Father.

"Aku gk sendiri kox... kan ada Father!" Kataku.

"Cari mungkin masih ada yang hidup!"

"Hitsu... dengar baik-baik... kau adalah harapan terakhir kerajaan ini. Barsburg tidak boleh mendapatkanmu!" Ujar Father padaku. "Karena itu hiduplah walau hanya seorang diri.!"

"Aku ingin bersama Father!" Kataku pada Father.

"Aku mencintaimu! Hitsu.." Father memelukku!. "Semoga Tuhan Memberkatimu!" Tambah Father.

End Of FLASHBACK.

"apa yang kau ingat? Anak muda?" Tanya kakek.

"aku dibesarkan oleh Father... tapi... dibunuh..." Gumam Hitsu.

"Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu! Apa Permohonanmu?"Tanya Kakek.

"aku ingin... bertemu FATHER!" Kata Hitsugaya.

"Permohonanmu... KUTERIMA!" Kata kakek lalu membuat tanda kutukan didada Hitsu.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya hitsu..

"father..."

"Ada apa hitsugaya Kleinn... bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak bolh kemari?" Tanya FATHER.

"Kembalilah kedunia mu!" Tambah Father.

Hitsu berlalri ke arah Father tapi...

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu merka yang sudah tiada...". salah satu seven GHOST datang dan mengahancurkan dimensi palsu.

"Jangan biarkan kegelapan memangsa mu! Hitsugaya Kleinn!" Ujar Ichigo.

'pemandangan barusa? Apa itu sebenarnya?'.

"kek... bukannya melanggar aturan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku suka anak itu! Kukuku... berikan padaku anak itu... Tuan USKUP!" ujar Kakek.

To Be Kontinyuuu~~~~...  
Ren : "Bales REVIEW!~~~~"

Hitsu : " Antusias banget lo hari ini?"  
Ren : "Pertama dari Lilyrn. gk terlalu mirip kox... mau diedit dikit. tapi cuma dikit.

Hitsu : Lo denger gua tak?

Ren : Yang kedua dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia benar tuh... masa Ichi yang Mesum kayak Frau gitu jadi uskup?*Dibankai Frau dan Ichi*.

Hisa : "Ohh... silahkan!~~~"

Ren : "Sekian Please Read and Review~~~~ ato Review aja juga boleh ehehehhe...

Hitsu :" Gue Dicuekin.~~~*Pundung dipojokkan*"


End file.
